vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mad Hatter (Arkham Series)
Summary Obsessed from a young age with Lewis Carroll's book Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Jervis Tetch, an expert hypnotist, embraced a delusion that he was the incarnation of a character in the story, The Mad Hatter. By using his skills for mesmerism, the Mad Hatter committed many crimes that were often themed around the book that inspired him and his love of hats and headgear, and went so far as to implant his hats with mind-control chips to amplify his hypnotic abilities. The Mad Hatter was also obsessed with the concept of "Alice", and brainwashed countless young women in his attempts to find Alice, and murdered them when he was finished with them. Above all other head wear, however, the Mad Hatter coveted Batman's distinctive cowl, and would stop at nothing to acquire it. He served as the main antagonist of Gotham's Most Wanted Missions: The Tea Party, Mad Hatter and Wonderland. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, possibly 10-A Name: Jervis Tetch, The Mad Hatter Origin: Batman: Arkham Gender: Male Age: Likely in his 50s, possibly in his early 60s Classification: Criminal Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation and Illusion Creation (With his mind control technology and his hats), Sound Manipulation (His mind control technology is able to remotely control sounds to hypnotize victims), Sleep Manipulation (Can hypnotize his targets into catatonia with his technology), Extreme Pain Tolerance (Made himself immune to pain to prevent Batman from getting information out of him easily), Stealth Expert, Skilled tracker, Expert engineer and scientist Attack Potency: Likely Human level, possibly Athletic level (Strong enough to overpower women and later men to satisfy his obsession) Speed: Normal Human, possibly higher (Can occasionally catch people off guard) Lifting Strength: Likely Average Human, possibly Athletic Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Athlete level originally, later Small Building level (By the time of Arkham Knight, Tetch made himself immune to pain to prevent Batman from getting information out of him easily and did not react to his hits) Stamina: Athletic Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Hats, Rabbit masks, Pop-up book, Pocket Watch, Alice in Wonderland book Intelligence: Genius. Despite his delusions, Tetch is extremely intelligent. He is smart enough to constantly produce his mind control serum and improve his technology in various manners. While not being a physical threat to Batman, he managed to trick him at multiple occasions and even came close to having the Dark Knight break his no-killing rule under his sinister influence. Weaknesses: Very weak physically. Extremely desilusionnal and completely obsessed with Alice in Wonderland to the point he thinks he is the titular character from the book. By the time of Arkham Knight, his obsession became so intense that he became less attached to reality and started to kidnapp men and disguise them as Alice. Obsessed with hats. His fragile mental stat allows people to take advantage on him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Sound Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Psychopaths Category:Crazy Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Video Game Characters Category:Batman: Arkham Category:Serial Killers Category:Humans Category:Evil Characters